ThisLove
by OffMyTea
Summary: Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?  Why do they fight? He fights because he must, so why do they?


This=Love

**This Songfic was actually not inspired by a YouTube video.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jay.**

**Lyrics**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Why?"<br>"Why what?"  
>"Why do you fight? Bats fights because he has to. So why do you fight?" Joker asked the bloodied and bruised birds laying in front of him.<p>

**It's in the eyes of the children  
>As they leave for the very first time<strong>

_Richard and Jasmine smiled and laughed as they swung on the trapeze by themselves for the first time._

**And it's in the heart of the soldier  
>As he takes a bullet on the front line<strong>

_Superboy charged forward, ignoring the fire hitting his chest._

**It's in the face of a mother  
>As she takes the force of a blow<strong>

_Mary pulled back her outstretched arms away from her child as she fell._

**And it's in the hands of the father, yea  
>As he works his fingers to the bone<strong>

_The twins watched as their father began to carve the block of wood._

**I'm standin under a white flag, oh  
>Can you see me, oh<br>Can you see me, oh**

_Robin and Jay looked out from the building, the bat signal shining above them._

**I'm standin for everything we have, oh  
>Can you hear me, oh<br>Can you hear me**

"Batman? Why is he running, Dad?"

"Because we have to chase him."

"But he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves. But not the one it needs right now."

**This is why we do it**

"This is the end."

"Says who?"

**This is worth the pain**

"You remember what we did yesterday? We saved the world. Again."

**This is why we bow down**

"You don't think that has any value? Well think again pal!"

**And get back up again**

"The Justice League goes on, with or without you."

**This is where the heart lies**

"Look, no one can question your service or commitment to making things better."

**This is from above**

"If you're quitting because you think you've already done your fair share, fine. We'll throw you a parade."

**Love is this**

"But if you're quitting because it's easier than continuing the fight, then you're not the heroes we all thought you were."

**This is love**

"The wold needs the Justice League, and the Justice League needs you, Superman!"

**Love is why we do it**

"You know that day you that you once told me about, when Gotham would no longer need Batman? It's coming."

**Love is worth the pain**

"Tell your son it's going to be all right, Gordon. Lie, like I lied."

"It'll be okay, son."

**Love is why we fall down**

"_Are you ready to begin?"_

"_I-I can barely stand."_

**And get back up again**

"_He got what he deserved." Robin said._

"_Justice, right?" Jay added._

**Love is where the heart lies**

"_Love you Dad."_

_Those three words always managed to make him smile._

**Love is from above**

_Jasmine swung from the chandelier to tackle Bruce into a hug._

**Love is this**

"Interesting. So the person you're most worried about-is Wally."

**This is love**

"_Garth and I-We're together."_

**This is love**

_Bruce threw the basketball to Dick and Jaz._

**This is love**

"_What's this?"_

"_Training."_

"_Two on one?" Jaz asked._

"_If you think you can handle it."_

**This is love**

_The twins laughed as they began playing with their father._

**It's in the soul of a city  
>What it does after it crumbles and burns<strong>

"_Gotham isn't beyond saving."_

**And it's in the blood of a hero**

"_I always wanted-expected to-to grow up and-and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in."_

**To know where he goes he may never return, yeah**

Robin and Jay began planting bombs.

"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here." Kid Flash said.

"Four minutes, let's go." they replied.

**I'm standin under a white flag, oh**

"_And though all seems lost, the one thing that aliens cannot destroy is hope."_

**Can you see me, oh**

"_Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight."_

**Can you see me, oh**

"_It doesn't matter how many fall. For new heroes, will always rise to carry on: bringing on their resources, their skills, their talents to bear and defeat the enemy."_

**I'm standin for everything we have, oh**

"_The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild, and we will thrive." Robin said as he and his sister stepped forward._

"_Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!" Jay said._

**Can you hear me, oh  
>Can you hear me<strong>

"_They're dead! Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do!"_

**This is why we do it**

"_No! You're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves she's alive!"_

**This is worth the pain**

"_Don't. Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high."_

**This is why we bow down**

"The team is not to pursue this."

**And get back up again**

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great." Jay said with a smirk.

**This is where the heart lies**

"And I bet you've got some good ones. Whoa. That may have come off a little too Wally."

**This is from above**

"_You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman." Robin commented._

"_Trust us." Jay added._

**Love is this**

"_So, good kidnapping?"_

"_Actually, yeah. Best ever."_

"_First of many I hope."_

**This is love**

"DUDE! That's your sister!"

**This is love  
>This is love<strong>

"_Jay! No!" Robin yelled._

**If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
><strong>**With anyone that you wanted to be with**

Jasmine and Richard crouched in front of the graves.

**Do anything that you wanted to do**

They dreamed of flying through the air with them again.

**What would it be and who would be with you**

If only for just one moment.

**Time flies but you're the pilot**

They had carved a name for themselves.

**It moves real fast but you're the driver  
><strong>**You may crash and burn sometimes**

_Robin tripped as he tried to regain his balance after landing wrong._

_He punched the wall._

**This is why we do it**

"Love." Jay answered.

**This is worth the pain**

She and her brother slowly got up.

**This is why we bow down**

Joker tried to punch Robin, but he swiftly blocked it with his arm.

**And get back up again**

"Love is why we fight." Jay said as she kicked the Joker back.

**This is where the heart lies**

Robin took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at the clown.

**This is from above**

Jay punched the Joker, causing him to fall. She held her bleeding side.

**Love is this**

Robin kicked Joker in the jaw. He had a small steam of blood flowing down from his head.

**This is love**

"_It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me."_

**Love is why we do it**

"_Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick."  
><em>

**Love is worth the pain**

"_Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies shared my dread."_

**Love is why we fall down**

"_And why do we fall, Dick, Jaz?"_

**And get back up again**

"_So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

**Love is where the heart lies**

Joker lay unconscious in front of the bloody, beaten teens.

**Love is from above**

The two birds sat down, exhausted, breathing heavily.

**Love is this**

They felt themselves being lifted up.

When they woke, the first thing they saw was the face of their father.

**This is love**

"Love you, Dad." they murmured, smiles on their faces.

Bruce smiled back.

"I love you too, my baby birds." he said.

That was the last thing they heard as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is love<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Oh, and if you can tell me the following thing about the quotes I used, you get a special shout out in The Young Justice story.**

**-Where the quote is from**

**-Who says it (Unless specified in story)**

**-If you can, what's happening. **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
